


Weird arse headcannons I have

by TangerineKumquat



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series), VenturianTale Characters (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangerineKumquat/pseuds/TangerineKumquat





	1. Creepypasta headcannons

Sooo I just wanted to share these because I'm bored af. I may post my friends headcannons of fandoms so there's more.

Let's get this on!

*Ticci Toby is Canadian, and since he lacks most of his memory he sometimes randomly speaks french without any idea what the language is.

*Jeff our killer husbando is Albino, his hair is black because he's an edgy teen who thinks anyone with blonde hair is a bimbo

*Eyeless jack doesn't like killing, he just wants organs, that's why he sews up the incision after removal.

*Laughing Jack only kills after the kids ignore him or move on or can't play with him. 

*his candies aren't poisonous, but sweet

*he's not malicious by nature, it's like a child who learned the wrong way to deal with rejection (check out his origin if you want more in depth on that)

*Liu is the oldest(17) and Jeff is an edgy just turned teen(13)

*The boys are both Hispanic

*Bloody Painter is a sociopath, just the way he acts in most of Delucat's videos, manipulating, lacking remorse, I mean he manipulated his way out of a mental hospital

*Sally can't leave her house, she's bound there because she's deeply connected to her home

*Ben is bound to his cartridge, he can't go far from it, and if it is smashed he will fade off. He can only be out when the gameboy is on

*Jeff will never admit it but he loves listening to cheesy boy bands, besides that he loves Evanescence 

*Slender can't speak and communicates animalistically and through gestures

This is all for now I'm tired


	2. Sanders

Buckle up bridges!

*Patton is ginger, fight me!

*every side can speak a language no one else knows fluently  
/For Roman it's Spanish  
/For Logan it's Simmish  
/For Patton it's American sign language  
/For Virgil it's Russian  
/For Deceit it's snake

/For Remus it's Latin

*Logan has beautiful pet ratties

*Roman is lactose intolerant 

*Patton secretly listens to death metal, he got hold of the CDs from one of Thomas' phases and can't let go

*TRANS BOI'S LOGAN and VIRGIL! 

*Patton owns pink roller skates (if you get the reference think Tim in "Troy moves out")

* Thomas attempted demon summoning when he was younger, but since it was blotched instead the ritual caused him to have multiple sentient voices in his head. 

*Patton is a manipulative dictator  
Here's a link to my theory:  
https://aminoapps.com/c/sanderssides/page/blog/dictator-patton-theory/KvEQ_q5tMuwJowaJbgQbmk8xGMG7MmjdE4  
https://aminoapps.com/c/sanderssides/page/blog/part-2-to-the-patton-dictator-theory/2nQJ_MgTNuB4r52ng1BePgR8kvG4DW8NK  
https://aminoapps.com/c/sanderssides/page/blog/final-part-to-the-evil-patton-theory/X8YX_Z1cgu1Yp8bEZrLbl1VjxGXz7mk3G 

Try copying the link if ya can. 

*Roman secretly loves margarine more than jam.

*Remus can never stay still, always bouncing about or if he's sitting or laying he'll wiggle his legs about.

*Everyone's height, shortest to tallest

Logan, Virgil, Patton, Deceit, Roman, and Remus


	3. Venturing into a new realm (Don't kill me for the puns)

(These are half from me and half from my good friend Davie)

*Spooker is Trans (ftm)

*Sue is also Trans (mtf)

*Maxwell and Papa are cousins

*Ghost escaped a mental asylum

*Spooker has a huge beanie baby collection

*Ghost is a 6 year old trapped in a 30 year olds body

*Toast repeatedly visits England to keep his accent, because once he lost it and no one could recognize him

*Toast is a proud arse bi boi, he crushes on his business partner but Ghost doesn't like him (he's sorta glad because he's accidentally killed both his wives) 

*one day Sally will grow a beard like her bio mom (Sally betty Jessica)

*if Slender and Sally had kids they'd be abominations (for anyone reading this for fun or who forgot this fact, Slenderman and Sally are married)

*Ghost is afraid of birds because he once watched Alfred Hitchcock's "The Birds"


End file.
